LOVE OR HATE ?
by younggi78
Summary: Byun Baekhyun seorang perempuan yang sangat membenci laki-laki akibat masa lalu yang pernah ia alami.. *OK BAD SUMMARY :V


LOVE OR HATE ?

CAST: Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

CHANBAEK

AUTHOR: Younggi78

Genre: Romance(?) /idk

Rated: T

-YAOI-

.

.

.

.

.

.

" aku tidak akan pernah menyukai laki laki "

Byun baekhyun.

Seorang perempuan yang sangat cantik namun memiliki trauma yang mendalam. Ia tinggal bersama ibu dan adik perempuannya. Baekhyun bersekolah di Nori High School kelas 2-1. Baekhyun tidak menyukai laki-laki karena itu ia tidak ingin berteman dengan laki-laki apalagi sampai berpacaran. Ia hanya memiliki satu teman perempuannya yang setia setiap saat, Oh Sehun.

"baekhyun-ahh, irona~~~ nanti kau terlambat" ibunya meneriakinya dari luar

Namun baekhyun tidak bergeming sama sekali.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.30

Untuk kedua kalinya ibu membangunkannya, dan akhrinya baekhyun terbangun.

"ahhhh aku terlambat! "

Hari ini baekhyun terlambat karena tadi malam dia menyelesaikan tugas hingga larut malam.

Dan buruk nya lagi hari ini adalah pelajaran Lee sonsaengnim, guru yang menurut sekolah kami sangat mengerikan(?)/yagitu-_-

"eomma, aku berangkat" baekhyun teriak sembari memasang sepatunya

"kau tidak sarapan, nak?"

"aku sudah sangat terlambat eomma, nanti saja aku sarapan di sekolah"

Baekhyun berlari menuju sekolahnya karena jarak rumah ke sekolahnya tidak begitu jauh.

Di tengah berlari, Baekhyun sangat lelah akibat perutnya kosong tidak sarapan.

" ah, sedikit lagi sampai" ujar Baekhyun

Napas Baekhyun kini tak karuan , jujur Baekhyun sangat membenci yang nama nya lari.

Baekhyun benar benar lelah kali ini, keringat sudah membasahi tubuh Baekhyun , terlebih lagi ini adalah keringat dingin.

Tepat di depan gerbang sekolah Baekhyun terduduk lemas.

Baekhyun sudah tak kuat berjalan sedikit pun , kepalanya sangat pusing.

Baekhyun melihat kaki seorang laki laki berdiri dihadapannya , Baekhyun tak melihat muka nya pandangan nya sangat buram, dan dia tak tau kenapa.

" Baekhyun kau kenapa?" Tanya lelaki di depan Baekhyun

" Ya! Baekhyun dengar kan aku !"

Kali ini Baekhyun mendengar suara nya, suara yang sangat Bakhyun kenal, siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol , teman sekelas nya.

" Baekhyun kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit? "

Baekhyun sangat membenci suara itu sungguh. Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun .

" Turun kan aku sekarang, aku baik baik saja Park Chanyeol! "

" Mana mungkin aku menurun kan mu, berdiri saja kau tak bisa, pabo! "

Cih, jika saja aku tak sakit, hari ini mungkin kau akan habis Park Chanyeol Ujar Baekhyun dalam hati.

" Terserah kau " Baekhyun benar-benar pasrah kali ini, benar kata Chanyeol berdiri saja Baekhyun tak bisa.

Bagi Baekhyun ini pertama kali dirinya di gendong oleh seorang laki laki, terlebih lagi dia adalah Park Chanyeol, laki-laki yang menurut Baekhyun sangat childish dan suka mencampuri urusan orang.

" Aku akan mengantar mu ke UKS , jadi kau diam saja "

Baekhyun hanya diam, tak ingin membalas perkataan Chanyeol

Dan bodoh nya lagi, Baekhyun tak sadar kan diri di pelukan Chanyeol.

" Kau tahu Baekhyun, kau sangat berat"

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun ke kasur.

" Kenapa kau benar-benar membenci laki-laki?"

Chanyeol berbicara sendiri menatapi muka Baekhyun yang tertidur pulas

" Kau sangat tenang bila tertidur. Baiklah, aku akan kekelas. Selamat tidur yang nyeyak baekhyun si pemarah" Ujar Chanyeol sambil membisik di telinga baekhyun

Chanyeol memasuki kelas dengan santai, Chanyeol sudah tahu kali ini dia terlambat, terpenting lagi di pelajaran Lee songsaenim

" HEI ! Park Chanyeol, berdiri disitu. Kenapa kau terlambat? Begitu santai nya kau memasuki kelas tanpa permisi kepadaku" ujar Lee songsaenim marah

"Joesonghamnida" Ujar Chanyeol meminta maaf

" Lari lapangan 10 kali " perintah Lee sonsaengnim

Chanyeol pun melakukan hukuman dari Lee sonsaengnim

"Sudah 5 kali lari saja membuat ku lelah" ujar Chanyeol kelelahan

" Aishhh, kenapa aku mau saja membantu si pemarah itu , biarpun aku membantu nya beberapa kali pun dia tidak akan berterimakasih kepadaku " Oceh Chanyeol kepada dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol tidak tahu bila Baekhyun daritadi memandangi nya.

" Kau bicara tentang ku ? "

Entah darimana Baekhyun datang dengan muka pucat nya

" Kalau bukan kau siapa lagi, huh? "

Ya perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol tersebut membuat Baekhyun benar-benar kesal.

" Kenapa kau tak membiar kan aku pingsan disitu saja eoh? , kalau begitu bukan salah ku dong ! "

" Terserah kau sajalah, Karena aku bukan laki-laki yang begitu saja membiarkan perempuan kelelahan begitu saja, apalagi kamu baek"

Baekhyun terdiam dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja.

"Laki-laki selalu begitu, perkataannya selalu membuat ku muak"

Baekhyun menuju kelas dengan penuh emosi

Baekhyun terus memikir kan perkataan Chanyeol.

"Ya! Kenapa aku terus memikirkan nya. Benar benar Park Chanyeol ! "

=-TBC-=

NB: maaf kalo bahasa nya susah dipahami/ alur nya cepet ._. ff debut masih :'v kasi saran ya kalo ada yg kurang :'33

NEXT OR NO/? KEKE~


End file.
